RuneScape Clans Wiki:Request for Adminship/Lanclot Rice
I do believe that my current activity on Runescape, as well as the affiliated RSCW, is rightfully deserving of Administrator Status. I do hereby announce that I nominate myself for Administrator rights, and I will help Draziw maintain this wiki to the best of my power. I accept this nomination for adminship. I have read the policies concerning administrators. I realise that this nomination may fail. If I do get community consensus, I promise not to abuse my tools because I realise that this is a serious offence. If the community finds that I have done so, my tools will be revoked, and in extreme cases I could be given a community ban. Signed, [[User:Lanclot Rice|'Lanclot Rice']] [[User talk:Lanclot Rice|'Talk']] 01:53, May 5, 2014 (UTC). Questions for the nominee 1. What administrative work do you intend to take part in? I intend to do site maintainence as well as the upkeep of a historical record through a singular clan timeline event, displayed by a link on the front page of the Community forums. 2. What are your best contributions to the RuneScape Wiki, and why? My own clan pages. They provide rich history and insight into my background and knowledge of what is at hand before me. 3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? I have been in conflict with the Administrators here, but now my plan is to work peacefully and compromise with the current site Administrator The Draziw in order to promote a healthy community, like I will continue to do in the future. Comments There are already comments Here. Please add any additional. So.. uhh..... Why is this taking so long? [[User:Lanclot Rice|'Lanclot Rice']] [[User talk:Lanclot Rice|'Talk']] 21:01, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Please review Here. Note. Per your own statement your contributions are limited almost exclusively to the clan pages you are affiliated with. Administrative work on this wiki is being handled, and you have displayed ZERO situation whereupon the other tools available to sysop need be utilized. I approve the RfA, but the policy is also very clear. There is no need for the abilities to be afforded, as there is at present no display of your actions being committed or any suggestion that once you have the abilities, they will in fact be used, given you aren't contributing to the wiki anyway. Ebram is more active than you, and would be better suited as a Sysop. 03:26, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Oh no, oh no no no no you didnt. Ebram only edits his page as well, if I may point that out. I cant believe you are as low life to go back on your word, clearly stating "I would support Lanclot as an admin". Since you obviously have problems understanding things, let me put it this way: Draziw make Lanclot Admin, Community already supports, Draziw be happy, Lanclot be happy, the End! I think there is already a clear community consensus. Shall we go ahead and move forward now? [[User:Lanclot Rice|'Lanclot Rice']] [[User talk:Lanclot Rice|'Talk']] 13:41, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Vote Support- 11:39, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Support Theodore Crown (talk) 14:19, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Bump (and Support) Edward Stenbach (talk) 04:45, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Support (though he should really be bureaucrat considering Forum:Removal of The Draziw) Ehtya 01:15, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Support Even The Draziw said he supported this. Make it happen. Clark McDearny (talk) 06:12, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Support Andrew.D.Hester (talk) 10:23, May 18, 2014 (UTC)